Nanako Dojima
Personality Nanako is a mature and kind person for a girl her age though has moments of childish innocence such as when she wonders if the weather reporter "decides" the weather. Her refreshingly honest way of thinking and speaking is noted by many characters in the series. She is selfless and tries her best not to hurt anyone's feelings, such as when she stomached all three of the omelets made by the Investigation Team girls and stated that they were all good, despite clearly having some distaste to them. She tends to be shy around strangers, but becomes friendly once she warms up to them. She is quite responsible and reliable, and has handled a lot of housework, such as cooking, doing the dishes and laundry in her home ever since her mother passed away. Dojima notes that she resembles her late mother not only in appearance, but also in personality. Nanako is an adept learner as Kanami Mashita's Dance Instructor noted that she manage to completely learn a particularly hard dancing maneuver in a short session. Nanako most notable quirk is her love for Junes, in both singing its slogan and in visiting their Inaba branch with her family and friends. Even when given the choice to pick a location for a vacation, her go to answer is always Junes. She also idolizes several famous people starting with Rise Kujikawa as well as her "Risette" character, defending her to her classmates when they state that Kanami Mashita is better than her. Ironically, she later becomes a fan of Kanami during the events of Dancing All Night and even strikes up a friendship with her. In the new epilogue of Golden, she becomes a fan of Marie, the new Inaba Weather Girl, and even has adopted Marie's catchphrase. She is usually found in the Dojima residence living room, completely absorbed in quiz shows during her free time. Nanako loves her father dearly, but wishes that he would spend more time with her. She sometimes feels that he cares more about his job than he does her, but understands that Dojima does in fact love her. While she does not show it openly, Nanako also shows some deep sadness over losing her mother, reflected in her Social Link. Nanako still fondly remembers spending time with her, often picking flowers with her at the Samegawa Floodplains, where she often visits when feeling upset. She believes that her mother has gone to Heaven and this belief becomes the structure for her dungeon. Aptly named Heaven, it is filled with her innocent thoughts her sadness of losing her mother. However, it is also filled with her happiness thanks to her father and the protagonist. Profile Nanako is Yu Narukami‘s younger cousin however she sees him as a brother and as you bond with her social link she’ll call Yu Onii~Chan or Big Bro she likes everything a child her age likes doing, she is obsessed with Junes which is a shop that Yosuke runs, and when the Junes jingle comes on, she sings and does her catchphrase “everyday‘s great at your Junes” which has became Nanako‘s famous Jingle In late 2011, she was almost dead when she was accidentally kidnapped by Naratame on T.V. Although later revealed he wanted to protect her as well as her father, they both went to hospital with Ryotaro having minor Injuries and Nanako almost dying from being in critical condition, the investigation team goes on a whole argument fear of losing Nanako , and in Persona 4 Golden Yu choses The option of whether to let Naratame on the Tv, killing him, which will cause bad endings of the whole game, later Nanako magically wakes up from being in critical condition and was alive, later a few days after Nanako was allowed to go back to the Dojima Residence, the investigation team makes a Celebration party for Nanako coming Back Cameo In Persona 5, she appears as a 3rd year as The Phantom Thieves go on vacation to Inaba where the Persona 4 Characters live, she wears shorter hair with pigtails back in Persona 4, although whenever she talks to Ryuji, it seems like she has a crush on him either because of his Cocky or out-there Personality Nanako seems to get along well with Amamiya but dislikes Ann because whenever Ann would win best Omlete Battle Takamaki would always seem to win because of her tastes because Ann would always put her “special reacipe“which seems to be salt with ketchup which seems weird according to Nanako Later, in the Hawaii Vacation, Ryuji seems to somewhat Talk about Nanako to Yusuke about this “Yasogami Girl” and tells about Nanako’s Cute Personality and she seems to like him then suprising enough Ryuji sees Nanako in her Bikini and gets red while getting a long nosebleed (Hardcore Fanservice) and Nanako begins to talk “tsundere “ and says “w-why are you having a nosebleed” then Yusuke begins to look At her more in her eyes, then talks to himself and says “she is my new inspiration *chuckles*” then Nanako begins looking at a weird glance and tells Yusuke “why are you chuckling ?” Then Yusuke begins to say your beautiful....Nanako-Senpai And begins to awkwardly kiss her hands then Nanako runs away yelling “CREEEEPPPSSS!“ and to there suprise Ryuji was still Fanted over his Fanatsy Fan-service In Persona 6, she doesn’t have a Completely Cannon Apperance although she was stated as one of the Gossip Girls on TV discuss about the Yasogami Girl back 3-years ago And In the train posters in Persona 6, her Teenager Apperance was one one of the posters Trivia * she is 3-months older than Yusuke Kitagawa which is why Yusuke calls her “Dojima or Nanako-Senpai” * Nanako is the only Character from the other Persona games who hasn’t gotten a full cameo * just like Momoko Takanashi her Arcana represents her Zodiac, like, for example, her Zodiac is Libra and her Arcana is Justice both represent Justice in different ways * her birthday is one day before Momoko’s Birthday * it could be implied she was Married or dating with Yusuke, because of one instance where Yusuke would mention the love of his life * her birthday is also the day when Shinjiro Aragaki dies, and apparently she turned 5, in 2009 * as Nanako ages, she grew to be a tad bit taller and became 5 ft 6 Inches which is tall for a Japanese Woman, she is still slightly shorter than Yukino Mayuzumi from Revelations Persona. Gallery File:Nanako_birthday_art.jpeg|Nanako Dojima Birthday art 164959F2-529C-4DE7-B6FA-0B96AC8BB501.png|Nanako in the Persona 4 Anime 188BA891-3663-46F3-91E5-F956F5D4677C.jpeg|Nanako‘s Concept Design Category:Cameo Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Short Characters Category:2004 Births